Home
by Micky and Spells
Summary: The peace of eternal life was no longer a blessing to the Queen. Four years and although she never regrets the sacrifice she made for her world, she years for the embrace of another. And he aches for it as well. Extended ending, threeshot. RaynexAngie


**Written by: Micky**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Neo Angelique Abyss**

**A/N: Hello~ been a while since I wrote a story here but I've been meaning to write this story for a while. Anyway! It will be a three shot alternate ending of sorts because Rayne just broke my heart at the ending. I hope you all enjoy! Also I last saw the anime last year so I'm sorry for any errors. ^.^'**

* * *

Arcadia lay far beneath her, floating in the eternal obscurity of the universe. The waters were a gleaming blue, surrounding the emerald shores of the center island. Mountains peaked from the ground, shimmering a starlight white beneath the full moon. Rivers snaked from its base and throughout the main island, creating shimmering paths beneath the stars.

On the other bank the grass was a rich green, circling around the ocean and leading to attaching floating islands. Snow-capped peaks glimmered in the dim light as Arcadia slept in peace. The entire world was drifting in the dark vortex, purples and navy blues twisting in the obsidian to add depths to the plain backdrop.

All this was observed from high above by soft teal eyes. Delicate hands wrapped tightly in alabaster gloves clasped together in prayer as Angelique stared at her world. Once velvety wings fluttered beneath her silver hair, now hanging loosely from its ribbon. Small white feathers fell from the mass and drifted off into the unknown as she continued to float. The once elegant gown hung raggedly off her shrunken frame.

Angelique had been healthy, bright and flush with youth, yet the years of prayers have taken their toll. The same sights lulled her brain as the never changing scenery drifted in front of her eyes. As the years passed the silence had gone from peace, to madness, to numb indifference. The dull ache of leaving her friends behind was now a constant stabbing in her heart.

Looking down, every moment for eternity has become her prison. Angelique prayed. She prayed every second of every instant for the safety of Arcadia. It was her home, her life, where all things she cherished were. When she had agreed to become Queen it wasn't a light decision. She had been prepared and would have done it again because it meant her world was safe. But now, four years later she could feel the loneliness entering her soul.

The smile JD had worked so hard to create had now faded to a thin line. The laugh she once had died long ago when she was separated from the Jasper Doll. She missed the peace talking with Hyuuga brought her. When he had first called her 'Angelique' instead of 'Lady Angelique' still made her warm.

Angelique also missed Nyx, the man who had taken her in and introduced her to everyone. Although possessed by Erebos, the true Nyx was always so kind and warm. He was much like a father to her even with him calling her 'mademoiselle'. A low growling of her stomach had her yearning for JD's cooking. The comfort of having all the people she cherished around her was now lost.

However, the one she missed most was Rayne. Angelique had heard the cry of despair coming from the professor when she had left. Four years… She wonders if he had returned to the Foundation. Glancing back down at the floating world she calls her home Angelique sighs around the prayers coming from her mouth. She would give a lot just to see him again, assure him that she was alright. Rayne shouldn't have to worry about her.

With a thump the leather bound manual hit the table. Dust floated in the air as Rayne groaned, running a hand through his auburn and sterling hair. The young man sat heavily in his seat in the opulent office. Years of researched and he hadn't found anything. "EREN!"

"It's Erenfried, Professor." The other russet male came stepped in the room and adjusted the spectacles on his nose. Rayne just rolled his eyes at the younger and moved to a stack of bound papers in a beige folder. Tossing the pile at the shorter man Rayne made his way towards the door.

"Take my classes for the day." He didn't wait for a response as he threw on his coat. The crimson accents matched his hair as the black shielded him from all passersby. Thudding echoed along the walls as Rayne's heavy army boots made contact with the floor, accompanied by the large leather belt wrapped loosely around his waist.

Shoving the door open he waded into the bright sunlight of the courtyard. The rays were absorbed by the intense black of his pants but he didn't feel the heat as the wind whisked through the oversized white shirt he wore.

The laughter of students and colleagues drifted by his ear in procession but nothing seemed to faze him as he walked. Stepping over dew covered grass he went to a secluded bench and collapsed onto its faded beryl surface. Rayne peered up at the sky, shielding verdigris eyes from blinding chrome light.

With time, the young man's eyes adjusted to the brightness as he stared up at the sluggishly moving clusters of white. Clouds of all shapes broke the consistent azure of the sky as they floated by. His mind soon drifted off the reason of all this wonderment.

Angelique had only been sixteen when she gave it all up to save Arcadia. Four years now and Rayne's twenty second birthday past without her by his side. She wasn't even of legal age. The savior of Arcadia had only been a girl; she hadn't lived yet and now she would never get the chance.

Rayne ran a hand down his face, squishing his scruffy cheeks and scrunching up his forehead. With a final sigh he stood from the bench and started to make his way back to his office. He had made an oath that he would find a way to bring Angelique back, that she wouldn't be lost. Her sacrifice would never be in vain.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm super sorry for the short chapter but I ran out of inspiration halfway through… Anyway I hope you like it! Next chapter should be up soon I hope. ^.^ ~Micky**


End file.
